Brainmaster
The Brainmasters are an Autobot subgroup. The Brainmasters (ブレインマスター Bureinmasutā) are the elite members of the Galactic Defense Force Sector One troops. Brainmaster technology was created as a means of transferring the consciousness of a full-size Cybertronian to a Micromaster-scale Transtector.This was the original concept for Brainmasters, which was not included in any Victory fiction, but was later canonized via "Ask Vector Prime". These tiny Transtectors, each known as a "Brain" or a "Brain Robo", link to their larger bodies by entering a chest cockpit, then moving up to take their place within the body's pre-existing helmet, forming the face and interior cerebral circuits of their large robot forms. As an unexpected side-effect of the brainwave-duplication process, Brainmasters gained "Brain Power" (Burein Kinō): an incredible boost to their courage, strength, intelligence and skill that makes them "one of the most powerful warriors in the universe".According to Holi. Each of the four Brainmasters exemplifies one of these talents, represented by the name of their Brain. The four Brainmasters are: *Star Saber (Brain of Courage) *Blacker (Brain of Strength) *Laster (Brain of Skill) *Braver (Brain of Intelligence) History Japanese Generation 1 cartoon continuity Ask Vector Prime The Brainmaster upgrade was developed as a way to bring Cybertron and its allies closer together. The process was discovered to amplify its users' mental faculties, and the Galactic Defense Force soldiers who utilized it became the galaxy's mightiest soldiers. When the Decepticons learnt of the process, they tried to take it for their own, forcing the Autobots to destroy the labs that spawned the process. No one proved able to duplicate the process afterwards. ''Victory'' cartoon The car Brainmasters serve in the Galactic Defense Forces Sector One Unit overseeing Earth while Star Saber served as Supreme Commander over all of the GDF from Planet V. MUX History When Optimus Prime was infected by nucleosis and surrendered command, Star Saber travelled to Cybertron and briefly took over Autobot forces there. Notes *For years, Transformers fans have referred (and continue to refer) to the Brainmaster components of Star Saber, Blacker, Braver and Laster as "Yūki", "Riki", "Chie" and "Waza", as if they were proper names. These are, in fact, simply the Japanese words meaning "courage", "strength", "intelligence" and "skill"; the Brains do not have proper names, and are simply known as "Brain of Courage", etc. *Additionally, the Brains are also popularly but mistakenly known by a set of names that are the result of mangled versions of the Japanese word above: "Yukio", "Sala" (from "chikara", another Japanese word for "strength"), "Siet" and "Razou". *They are the only "Masters" to have never appeared in the US as well as having no Decepticons. *Following the trend in later Japanese Generation 1 series, the three combining Brainmasters have pretty uniform tech spec numbers. Like their opposites in Victory, Breastforce, they essentially have straight 8's, with a couple numbers slightly higher or lower to indicate their specialties, and all have totals in the neighborhood of 64. Foreign names *''Mandarin:'' Thóu-nǎu Chàn-shìh (Taiwan, 頭腦戰士, "Brain Warrior"), Zhìzhě Zhànshì (China, 智者战士, "Sage Warrior") See also *Motorvators References Category:Autobot subgroups Category:Victory subgroups